


:)

by Appl3_Juic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: rip tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl3_Juic3/pseuds/Appl3_Juic3
Summary: Im so sorryTommy death but make it DREAM REGRETTING IT AND CRYING LMAO
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry  
> The italics are flashbacks

It was hell. Staying with Tommy for days and now they were arguing. Dream never wanted it to end like this. Tommy on the ground bleeding. He couldn't stop himself. Oh god what has he done. He just couldn't stop himself, god tommy was screaming.

**_"DREAM STOP"_ **

**_"PLEASE IM SORRY"_ **

**_"STOP IT"_ **

**_"WI- DREAM PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD"_ **

And now here they are. Tommys laying on the ground. He stopped screaming 10 minutes ago. He's been counting the minutes to see when he would get up. He fell to his knees and pulled the kid that he looked at as a little brother onto his lap not even realizing tears were falling down his cheeks. Tommy was faintly breathing. 

"SAM. SAM PLEASE- TOMMYS HURT-"

**-.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .... . .-.. .--. .-.-.- / -... ..- - / -. --- -....- --- -. . / -.-. .- -- .**

He snaps out of his panic ridden trance from a hand on his face wiping his tears. His head snaps down to see tommy- little Tommy, his little spitfire looking up at him  _ smiling _ . 

"God fucking dammit tommy. I'm so sorry i-"

He was cut of by tommy speaking

"Hey… it's okay… it was bound to happen soon. It's okay. If it matters I forgive you, for everything. _You're still my big brother, dream_ " his eyes widened as he looked at tommy.

He remembers when Tommy said that, before wilbur came into the smp.

_ "Dream! I just realised your like my big brother" _

_ "Oh really?" _

_ "Yeah! I'm gonna call you big brother dream" _

_ God his smile was so bright and contagious. He was only a little kid back then, 8 years old. _

Dream shakes his head and speaks

"Jesus tommy, you can't- you can't just forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven after what i've done"

He watches Tommy frown and brings his other hand up to dreams other side of his face. 

_ "Dream! Dream! Come here, I wanna show you something!" _

_ "Okay, okay i'm coming tommy" _

Tommy coughs up some blood, and wipes dreams tears.

"It's okay…. Everyone deserves a second chance"

_ "Everyone deserves a second chance" _

He watches tears fall from tommys face, As he starts to cough more. He watches as the adrenaline starts to wear off and the pain settles in. Tommy starts to sob

"Please don't leave me."

_ "Promise you will never leave?" The boy holds his pinky up _

_ "Never" the man smiles and links pinkies with the child, Pulling him into a hug. _

_ "Never." He watches the corners  _ of tommys mouth twitch up, he coughs up more blood.

Tommy starts to sob more, writhing in pain. There is pure fear in the 16 year olds eyes.

"I-i- i don't wanna die." Tears starts to fall down dreams face

"Shhh shhh it's okay, i-i'm here" he pets the 16 year olds blood matted hair.

"I'm s-so tired"

"Its okay you can sleep now, i have you"

Tommy's eyes close and he flinches as he hears Tommy's communicator ping. He screams.

  
  


**_Tommyinnit was beaten to death by Dream._ **

.-- . .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / - .... . / --- -. . / .. -. / -.-. --- -. - .-. --- .-.. ..--..


End file.
